


What Ryan Had

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick have a little fun of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ryan Had

**Author's Note:**

> _Holy crap, Meilo's gone insane! Peterick, what is this fuckery?_ Alright, so does anyone remember [Boys Will Be Boys](http://meiloslyther.livejournal.com/11671.html)? This is a sort of sequel/epilogue to it. I guess. Really, it was an excuse to write Peterick because wow, I've never written any bandom fanfic without a Panic/TYV guy in it somewhere. So here goes nothing. Also, LOOKIE. I'M STILL WRITING, GUYS. I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP OR DIED YET, I SWEAR.

Once they were back on their own bus, Pete dragged Patrick into the bunk area and shoved him down on his bed.

"Pete, what are you...?"

"Shh, didn't you hear those two earlier?"

Pete began kissing a trail across Patrick's cheek and down to his jaw, not forgetting the sensitive spot just under his ear.

"Mmm, yeah."

A wicked grin graced Pete's features as he continued down his boyfriend's neck, soft and slow, gently teasing with whispers of kisses and hints of fingers below the waist.

"The moans, the gasps... the screams, Trick," he breathed against Patrick's collar bone, making him shiver. "Did you hear how Ryan screamed Brendon's name as he came, Brendon's cock shoved deep inside of him?"

Patrick groaned and allowed Pete to remove his shirt to continue down onto his chest. "I thought it was pretty hot."

"I can tell," Pete muttered, palming Patrick's crotch. "You know, I was wondering if you took orders."

The confused look on Patrick's face made Pete laugh and he quickly flipped them over so that Patrick was on top.

"I'll have whatever Ryan had, only less Brendon and more Tricky."

Patrick couldn't help but grin at Pete's cheesiness and his winning smirk, placing a kiss on the other's nose as he helped him remove his shirt.

"You're really adorable when you're lame, you know that?" Patrick muttered against the other's cheek, their breath ghosting across each other's faces as Pete snaked a hand down to start on their pants.

"What, I'm just adorable? Not hot, sexy, anything?" Pete pouted, earning himself a sharp nip to his side.

"You're gorgeous," Patrick whispered, teasing dangerously low as he removed Pete's jeans.

Pete exhaled sharply as Patrick ran his tongue along Pete's dick, flicking out at the last second to lick the pre-cum off of his slit.

"Over," Patrick ordered, a little breathless. Pete obeyed and Patrick kicked his jeans all the way off.

"Trick...," Pete muttered as Patrick pressed himself to the other's back, their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"You look good enough to eat," Patrick grumbled, beginning to lave a trail down the back of Pete's neck and in between his shoulder blades. Pete shivered at the connotations of that statement and choked out a groan when Patrick ran his tongue all the way down his spine to his ass.

"I bet you taste good too," he muttered against Pete's tailbone before dipping his tongue between his boyfriend's cheeks to his opening.

Pete cried out in pleasure, fisting his hands in the bedspread. He bucked his hips up against Patrick's mouth, but he shoved Pete back down, making Pete groan in frustration.

"Fine, fine," Patrick laughed, giving Pete's ass a good smack. Crawling back up Pete's body, he dug the bottle of lube out from between the mattress and the wall and slicked himself up. He pressed his warm length against Pete's saliva-slicked hole, teasing as he brought his lips to his boyfriend's ear. "Whatever Ryan had, I gotcha."

Pete let out a throaty sigh as Patrick guided himself in, easily adjusting to the familiar sensation of being filled. When Patrick started to move, Pete pulled him down for a sloppy kiss over his shoulder. Pete moaned on a particularly rough thrust and Patrick chuckled deep in his chest.

"You gonna scream my name when you come, Pete?" Patrick muttered in Pete's ear, grabbing a handful of his hair. "You gonna make the whole parking lot know who you love?"

"Nah, I was planning on screaming Brendon's name instead." Pete grinned then, letting his eyes fall closed contentedly.

Patrick bit Pete's ear, making him squirm. "You're such a smart-ass sometimes, I swear." He tugged at Pete's hair and pressed his fingertips into Pete's hip.

"You love me anyway, Trick."


End file.
